


Snowing

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-24
Updated: 2007-04-24
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: AU set two years after The Return, possibly a little later. Rodney's watching the snow...





	Snowing

**Snowing  
By Leesa Perrie**

He sat at his computer, the desk situated so that he could glance outside, through the clear glass panes in the back door, and watch the snow falling.

It had snowed early the morning before, not that he had not seen it falling at that time, being still in bed, but he had seen the inch of snow it had left as it started to melt in the morning sun.

Now, the following afternoon, he watched as big fat flakes fell, at first melting on the stone path, and then settling, turning the garden white again, covering the paw prints of the passing night scavengers; racoons, most likely.

He had started leaving food out for the birds, following on from those who had owned this strange little house before him, and had watched them come from far and wide, braving territorial battles. The ground had unfrozen the day before, making food easier to find, but still they chose his feeders. So he did his bit for the local birdlife. And although he did not encourage the racoons or other night visitors, he did not discourage them either, letting them be.

Soon, the snow would fall in earnest, and he would be cut off from the town ten miles away, but he was prepared. Food and drink was stockpiled, along with other necessities to last the winter months. Not that he would be cut off for long. Snow ploughs would clear the roads, and a certain flyboy would come and clear the narrow lane to the house, and stay until warmer weather returned.

In summer, they kept in touch by mail; email mostly. In winter, he came to stay, not trusting him to make it through alone. It was an excuse, and he welcomed the visits, welcomed the winter.

Two years had passed since moving here. He was still the brilliant man he had always been, and worked on theories from his home, and sometimes visited those secret government places, to work on projects. But never for long.

Sometimes she came to see him, as blonde and distracting as ever. They'd bandy theories back and forth, ridiculing many, admiring just a few. Sometimes she came in winter, bringing others; a Scottish doctor, a Czech engineer, an Athosian warrior, a Satedan soldier, and there would be a party, of sorts. A gathering of lost souls, if he believed in souls.

Just over two years since Atlantis fell. Not to the Wraith, not to the Replicators, but to unseen disaster. 

Just over two years since they returned. Him, without the use of his legs. But at least he still had his mind, and his hands to write it all down with. 

Just two years since Elizabeth faded away, withdrawing from her once friends. He hadn't seen her since.

Just two years since Teyla and Ronon came to Earth, as there had been no time for them to gate to a world within their own galaxy. No time, no choice, but to come with them. He knew they wanted to return, and maybe they would at that, one day.

Just two years since Carson started working at the SGC, and Radek at Area 51. 

Just two years since Sheppard resigned his commission; he flies tourists in the summer, and comes to bug me during the winter. Has his own memories to fight. His own guilt.

Just two years for it all to change. 

And to prepare, knowing that the Wraith will come one day. No doubts, no ifs, no maybes. It isn't if, but when.

Night was falling quickly now, as quickly as the snow continued to fall. Time to eat, to watch the news, and later, phone a friend. 

It was Carson's turn to be annoyed, to hear his complaints. He smiled, a wicked grin crossing his face. 

If he complained enough, maybe Carson would visit, just to shut him up.

After all, it had worked before.

And he was nothing if not persistent.

The End


End file.
